


1 Family Demise

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood and Violence, Christmas, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Christmas 2020--I got an email with this idea and I just had to do it.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	1 Family Demise

Harry was excited. He was able to convince the Order that his family wanted him for their Yule holiday. He started dancing as he sang:

Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Oh no no- not again

Deck the halls with the intestine of the Dursleys  
Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)  
'Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)  
Don we now our Death Eater apparel  
Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)  
Trolls are on the loose inside the ancient Hogwarts School

Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Fa la la la la, la la la la la la  
Fa la la la la, fa la la la  
Fa la la la la, la la la la la la  
Fa la la la la, fa la la la

See the blazing house fire before us  
Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)  
Sink the knives and daggers into those bodies  
(Fa la la la la, la la la, fa la la la la, la la la)  
Follow me in merry measure to torture chambers  
Fa la la la la, la la la la, fa la la la la, la la la la  
While I tell of Yuletide treasures

(Fa la la la la, la la la la)  
Fa la la la la, la la la la la la  
Fa la la la la, fa la la la  
Fa la la la la, la la la la la la  
Fa la la la la, fa la la la

Fast away, the old year passes  
Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)  
Hail the new Death Eaters, ye lads and lasses  
(Fa la la, la la la, la la la, la la la, fa la la, la la la, la la la la)  
Sing we joyous all together, oh  
Headless corpses covering the ground

Fa la la la la, la la la la (hey)  
Fa la la la la, la la la la la la (oh)  
Fa la la la la, fa la la la (oh)  
Oh oh fa la la la la, la la la la la la  
Fa la la la la, fa la la la

Deck the halls with the intestine of your enemies  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
'Tis the season to be warm in their blood  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Don we now our Death Eater apparel  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Trolls are on the loose inside the ancient Hogwarts School

Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la, la la la la

Harry entered the Dark Lord's office. He was aware that they had heard him singing as he danced from the dungeons to the office. "Harry, your blood thirst nature is showing." Severus looked at the blood on Harry's clothes. 

"It just felt so great to get rid of them. Dumbledore?" 

"Believes they are still at the house. The deaths won't be reported until February. I believe Bellatrix mentioned you had an idea?" Severus had given the Dursleys some of his special potions that would enable them to remain alive but feel what Harry experienced living with them. 

"Yes, a Valentine gift." Harry felt almost giddy with the idea of the Dursleys being a gift for Dumbledore. 

"I never should have allowed you to watch those horror movies." Bellatrix was stuffing stockings to hang by the fireplace. "Candy cane?" She tossed a candy cane to Harry. Harry caught it. 

"I take it you liked my gift?" The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair. He had his Death Eaters pick up the muggles before Harry had even left Hogwarts. Bellatrix and Narcissa used polyjuice to pick up Harry when the Order delivered Harry to the Dursleys at the station. 

"Very much so. I was expecting to use them for my graduation present but this was so much better. Best Christmas -Yule present ever."


End file.
